1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for converting image informations representative of adjusting values stored in a memory in a copying machine, which are printed out, to electrical signals of the adjusting values and for inputting the converted electrical signals to another memory. More particularly, the invention relates to the data processing apparatus which is mainly used when a memory board in the copying machine is replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copying machine includes several processing units suitably controlled on corresponding adjusting values. These adjusting values are specific to each copying machine. For example, an applied voltage when a photoconductor is charged, is variable to a degree in each copying machine, because each copying machine has the corresponding photoconductor. The adjusting values are used for averaging the variety. There are some kinds of adjusting values except the above voltage. Data of adjusting values are stored in a memory (RAM (Random Access Memory)) as electrical signals and are picked out of it in need.
Consider that some failure takes place in a memory board on which the memory storing the data of the adjusting values is arranged. In this case, the memory board needs to be replaced. For the replacement, with the known technique, the data of the adjusting values are temporarily printed out so that an operator can input those data in a new memory board manually.
Today, however, the copying machine keeps more functions, thereby keeping more data of the adjusting values accordingly. As a result, the operator needs a lot of toil for manually inputting all data of the adjusting values printed on a paper. The inputting mistakes are more likely to occur when inputting data of the adjusting values.